


the beach episode (that we all wanted)

by nihilisum



Series: spoil me, discipline me! [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Beach Sex, Beer, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Food Sex, Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Popsicles, Rimming, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Spanking, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), george fucks his face for a bit, mainly dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisum/pseuds/nihilisum
Summary: "daddy.." sapnap whimpered, fuller than he had ever imagined himself to be."ah-ah," dream teased, hoisting his ass up further when trails of the beer started trickling down his thighs. he pouted in a feigned disdain at, his gut churning at the sultry sight of it deep down. "you're spilling, sapnap."sapnap whimpered as his ass was pulled apart, trying so hard not to push out the weight of the beer inside of him."good puppies don't spill," dream continued, opening him up and smiling at his dwindling line of struggling whimpers, his big puppy body shaking with his effort to keep everything inside of him.feeling a bite of sadism spike inside of him, dream rose his palm and slapped it against sapnap's left cheek, making him howl from the sharp, sudden impact and causing ripples of the beer to pour out of his swollen hole."daddy!" his puppy dog shrieked, his chest heaving up and down as he didn't stop his efforts to hold onto the beer. "don't do that..!" he cried.dream chuckled and rubbed into the spot that had pinked. "sorry, angel, i couldn't help myself."or the one where dog boy sapnap gets fucked with a beer bottle.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: spoil me, discipline me! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149281
Comments: 50
Kudos: 321





	the beach episode (that we all wanted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slyakis (twinklemari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklemari/gifts).



> yeah i didn't proof read once again lol

dream 149, george 149.

dream was losing. well, he wasn't losing, losing, but he wasn't winning either, so really, he was losing.

dream hated losing, and to george, no less.

after george occupied sapnap with his dick, the second time, they didn't hear a peep from him, and when dream looked back when he thought it too quiet, he found that his puppy had fallen asleep. his mouth was still full, head dropped in george's crotch and lips still brushing around his balls.

he slept peacefully, with george's cock in his mouth and george's hand rubbing up and down the backs of his thighs. every now and then, sapnap would murmur in his sleep and dream would hear the light suction sounds of his mouth, as he fluttered into consciousness for the briefest of moments before falling back into his slumber with the reassurance of having george to suck on.

every time it happened, dream would harden his grasp around the steering wheel, utterly and shamelessly jealous. in fact, since the moment in the car where george had fucked the words out of him, a sour taste had resonated on dream's tongue, and not the one he would usually take from his puppy. 

he scoffed as he dug his hands into the portable cooling unit they had brought with them to the beach. his fingers brushed against the popsicle packets but his hand caught the chilled bottle of beer. 

george wasn't better than him, he thought bitterly, popping the bottle open and taking a gentle swig. he watched them, had been watching for a while as he sat lounged over a long beach chair beneath the shade of a colourful umbrella. the beer tasted good down his throat, refreshing and cold, cooling him from the summer's heat and the heat he felt from what he saw.

sapnap's swim shorts had already been criminally tight. pair that with the stickiness of the water and dream couldn't stop staring at his big, round ass, couldn't stop imagining it unclothed and sitting right on his lap.

every time they rode up dream took another swig from the bottle. he couldn't help if some of it dribbled outside the corner of his mouth – he was infatuated with the way the curves of his cheeks practically hung out of the material, bouncing up and down with his movement as he and george tossed around a volleyball.

with a shaky sigh, dream's gaze lifted from the mouth watering curves inside of his shorts to the mouth watering curves exposed up above.

he had always been an ass man, but when sapnap had emerged into life with those thick pectorals across his chest, he had decided that he had an equal preference for both. they were even bigger than his own, and he would have let the fact ruin his pride if it were someone else, but he loved pressing into sapnap's with his palms and squeezing them beneath his fingers so much that he didn't mind at all.

sapnap loved it too, could even cum from just getting his tits played with alone.

dream rolled his tongue in his mouth as he caught every flex of his muscles as he ran around, the sand flying from the force of his feet and his tail wagging excitedly behind him. he wanted to stick his tongue out and roll it up his curves, over his knee and into the crevices of his golden thighs.

as sapnap moved, the sun caught onto his skin and made it sparkle with the cream george had helped him apply, the surface a beautiful tan shade from being bronzed by the sun. dream had never wanted to taste salted caramel more than he wanted to now, leave a trail from sapnap's belly button, across his washboard abs, and all the way up to make his nipples all swollen and wet with his spit. 

dream clenched his jaw as he shifted his leg down, his trunks getting tighter. the roaming of his eyes was carrying his interest in how gorgeous sapnap looked in the sun and sand a little too far, but could you blame him? his puppy dog boyfriend was an adonis with how beautiful he was, broad shoulders, thick limbs, a back so big he saw it as a canvas to make all of his marks. the same could be said about his ass too. 

sapnap was too good, such a good boy, much too good for the likes of george. 

dream sniffed as he tore his gaze away and directed it to his much less appealing best friend. the interest he had for his dog boy dropped to a measly zero, in his mind and in his pants, as he looked the lightly tanned boy up and down. flat, boring black hair, even more boring eyes, pasty white skin that was barely affected by the sun, and muscle that was desperately pressed onto his body when he had felt left out.

he scoffed, his irritation sparking in the movement of his eyebrows. really, what did sapnap see in a dead weight like that? george was nothing compared to what he was, and dream didn't think his dick was anything special either.

“daddy..!”

sand flew up as puppy boy raced towards him and clambered up high in his lap, half way up his legs before dream pressed a hand against his shoulder and stopped him. his mouth hung open as he panted, a floppy thin tongue sticking out over his lips. it was cute, so dream lifted his hand and cupped his cheek the way he had done so in the car.

"having a fun time?" dream hummed casually, willing himself not to let his gaze drop, not to let himself get distracted by the long wet hair or the trails of sea water dribbling around his nipple.

"mmmhm!"

he leaned closer and his knees inched up his beach chair. his eyes were bright and cheeky and his smile was wide. it was the same expression he wore every time dream stepped out of his bedroom after a long recording and the puppy bounded across the hall to him to drown in his attention.

"george buried me in the sand, and we made castles, and i dunked him so many times, and, and–!"

between his rosy nipples and the jiggle of his ass, dream had appreciations for him that were much less animalistic.

the puppy had a habit of babbling and dream found it so cute that he let him ramble, go on and on and on without interrupting him. he was always so enthusiastic about the things that interested him, and even if dream didn't understand it, he always listened, which was why he had knowledge about things he never even indulged in.

"and i miss you!" he exclaimed. "and–! and i–!"

sapnap's voice slipped into a murmur as he trailed off with his words. he did that often, got so excited about something that he lost his train of thought and words tumbled out and crashed into each other. dream found that even more adorable.

"and what else, angel?" he softly asked. 

it always seemed to catch sapnap off guard, no matter how many times he had done it before, dream noticed. he blinked his pretty eyes and fumbled, cheeks glowing a lovely shade of pink. dream figured it was because he liked the validation of being listened to and knowing that he could talk about anything and dream would still be nodding along.

"hah.." his dog ears twitched. "well, george... he isn't very good at volleyball."

dream glanced over at george and almost snorted when he caught him groveling, a hand holding up a bloody tissue to his swollen nose. he looked back at his puppy and found a guilty expression on his face, but dream smiled cockily, secretly glad that george was suffering from a minor injury. 

"that's funny," dream purred, pulling his palm from his cheek though letting his index finger stay. he dragging it around his jaw and outlined the bone, sapnap following it forward and tilting his chin upwards. "you'd think the man with the best cock would be just as skilled in volleyball, wouldn't you, pup?"

sapnap's eyes widened at the suddenness of the petty comment and the dry expression dream smiled with. 

he spluttered and leaned even closer, "you–! you know that what i said isn't true!"

"oh, _i_ know," dream retorted, enjoying how divided he was making sapnap feel, in satisfying him with the confirmation of him being the best, or treating them equally, unfairly, dream would like to add, because the answer was obvious - he was better. "but i'm not sure _you_ have the sentiment anymore."

"but i've never thought that you're better!" sapnap pouted desperately. his ears followed his movement as he shook his head indignantly and exclaimed, "i love you and georgie all the same!"

dream squinted playfully. "come on now," he scoffed, letting his hand drop and glancing in pity at george. "deep down, you must have a favourite, right?" he turned back to his poor puppy and added firmly, "and it's me. isn't it?"

there was a moment where the tides of the water simply rushed forward as dream and sapnap stared each other down, as sapnap's eyebrow grew increasingly furrowed with his obstinacy. dream could practically hear the cogs in his head turning as he thought and thought, and he smirked to himself, the sight of it rather amusing.

he went to take another casual sip of his beer when he faltered around the rim, as sapnap let out a scoff akin to his own and gave him a sassy little look.

"georgie fucked me while you were driving," the puppy countered, his ears high with confidence as he retreated from his position on all fours and instead sat on his calves. he crossed his arms over his chest and continued, "the most you've done to that is have me on your dick during a stream."

dream rolled his tongue around his mouth at the inclination that george was somehow above him. he knew sapnap was simply poking at his pride, waving catnip in front of him, but he couldn't help the urge to prove himself, especially with the drop of water that was pushed across his chest with the flex of his arms.

the waves sounded again as dream followed the droplet. it curled around the curve of his collarbone and drizzled like honey down the middle crease of his breasts, and sapnap noticed quickly how his gaze seemed to linger in that area.

"georgie made me feel sooo good..!"

dream looked at him, and found his puppy dog eyes twinkling with stars not foreign to him. his floppy ears were high, his tail was wagging with his mischief, and he dropped back onto his hands and knees. dream's breath hitched, his grip around the bottle tightening, as sapnap began to prowl back up his body.

he was half way there when he let out a sultry moan, his lashes fluttering as he rolled his eyes back for a second. "filled me up, and up with his _big_ , _big_ _cock!_ "

dream gritted his teeth as he felt the forceful whine in his tummy, felt his swimming trunks get tighter as sapnap got closer to him.

"george filled me up..." their noses brushed together when sapnap leaned over him and dragged a finger up his stomach. the lopsided smile on the puppy's face grew as he stopped and pressed the digit above his belly button. he murmured, his back arched and his tail waving behind him, "...right up to here."

dream's chest tightened like they were already fucking, except he was still lying there, barely touched. he really was pathetic for his puppy, for it was just the trail of his finger that had managed to really set him off. from his knee all the way up his body, to poke into and burn at dream's gut where an inferno of his pride had already been glowing. it was all enough to push him over the edge of his security.

it always started like that, sapnap pulling dream's own tricks on him that he had taught him a lesson in, back when sapnap had first turned and was so blissfully ignorant to the world of purple dildos and skimpy maid dresses.

sapnap would waltz into his room with a jeweled plug nestled between his fat cheeks, would prance around with his thighs spilling gorgeously out of a pair of thigh high boots, vinyl red too, and wrap his linked arms around his neck from behind him while he and george were streaming together. the microphone would always pick up the jingle of the bell of his collar and the shackles of his cuffed wrists, and dream would have to ignore the inquiring messages that flooded in after.

he had his fair share of moments where he shoved his pretty pup so deep into submission all he could manage to do was slobber all over himself, but sapnap had an attention for even the slightest of movements that made dream shiver and tremble as the subject of them – the most gentle brushes of his teeth around the curve of his ear, the light massaging touches against the bulks of his shoulders, which melted into firm rubs across his chest, particularly into his nipples. 

while george was always in full control, dream faltered a little more, was weaker to the sultry moves of his perfect lover, zeroed his eyes in on the catnip and let himself fall deep enough catching it, until the greens his gaze were blown out completely by his prowling desires. 

dream got so turned on that he felt like he could hear his own heartbeat in his chest, animalistic and feral, as if a full moon had winked over the horizon and he was turning. only a whisper of sapnap's touch had activated all of his senses, making him hear the waves particularly, thrashing up and then crashing back down to the beach. he smelled beer from his own breath, the salt of the water, was so hyper aware of sapnap's knee between his legs, even though it hadn't come close to touching him up there.

he couldn't take it anymore. he couldn't keep the animal inside of him. he could feel the urge to pounce in every muscle, from the twitch in his knuckles to the veins in his calves. in and out. in and out. _in and out and in and out_.

like an accordion, dream's chest rose and fell, until it fell finally and he stared, found the anticipation in sapnap's dim eyes, and seized the moment for what it was.

" _dr–eam!_ "

dream pounced, and with an agile push, the both of them fell from his beach chair and dropped to the ground with a flurry of sand jumping up in the air.

before either of them could inhale the grains, dream slipped his prodigy of a tongue into his mouth and occupied it with something much better, a firm, demanding kiss that forced him to melt beneath the rhythm of his lips and the slither of his wet muscle. 

dream pressed so much harder that he thought sapnap's lips might bruise, but he couldn't take it – the release of his body's arousal was so satisfying, for he had waited so long, hell-bent on keeping his promise, of proving himself when sapnap was all good and closed up, when dream didn't feel like he was fucking george's sloppy seconds.

pink, sapnap's cheeks were, as a spit bridge cascaded from their bottom lips when dream retreated to gaze at him. the fluffy waves of his hair fell over his forehead, brushing over his right eyebrow, and the puppy sunk his ears down further as he licked the spit trail back into his mouth and pouted prettily up at him.

"what're you gonna do to me, _daaaddy_?"

catching his breath, he thought idly, how much his mouthy puppy needed something long and hard in his mouth constantly just to keep the bratty remarks in.

he said it that way, that way he knew always riled dream up, with that tone he had the nerve to throw out during recordings too. the elongated sound of the syllable, the mockingly high pitch of his voice, and that hypnotising look in his eyes that made dream clench his jaw and curse on the inside.

"you filthy little minx," dream muttered with a light sneer, though not as strong as it could be if the degrading words were from george's mouth.

whenever he talked down to sapnap he had an inkling of endearment laced within his words and it always did soften the blow of the delivery. dream couldn't help it though; really, it was sapnap's fault for being so undeniably sexy and making dream feel proud of him for it.

he stayed still as sapnap's lip quirked into a conniving smile and as he brushed the backs of his fingers up his jaw, feeling the light stubble, until his arms were loosely linked around his neck and pulling him closer down.

"daddy, don't waste my time..!" he whined through a needy gasp, hooking his leg around dream's body and pushing him down with the heel of his foot. " _come onnn..!_ " dream held back a moan as their erections rubbed together, as sapnap tipped his chin up and breathlessly moaned at the delicious snack of friction. "fuck me..!" he bucked his hips up himself, rutted against dream. "fuck me like _george_ already!"

now, sapnap was charming, but dream wasn't _that_ lenient. 

sapnap yapped loudly, his ears bouncing in fright, as dream grabbed his wrists and squeezed them down to the sand above his head. the blonde didn't give him time to make a strain against his grip as he thrusted down onto his crotch all of a sudden. he pressed their bodies together and in a slow yet harsh movement, rammed his hardness against sapnap's, from the sack of his heavy balls all the way up the outline of his lengthy cock, until the tips of their noses were brushing together too.

whimpers slipped through as sapnap shuddered out a shaky breath, only taking his eyes off of dream when he closed them to collect himself quicker, stop his head from spinning.

"is that... is that all you've got, daddy?"

"oh, angel, don't kid yourself. you're losing it~."

sapnap tugged at the restraints of dream's two hands, tugged harder when dream retreated one, and looked helplessly up when the one hand that held both of his thick wrists together barely budged. he looked back at dream when he realised that the weights he had been lifting were no joke, and found him to be smirking cockily at him as he laid his other hand just above his trapped cock.

sapnap glared at the realisation. "let go." 

dream grinned and dragged his hand over the tent in his shorts. "oh, but you're cute when i have you trapped like this."

he loved the little game they would sometimes play, where sapnap acted coy and dream bounced off of the act. there was something so raw and sexy about it, about having sapnap writhe beneath his weight even though he could easily topple over him if he tried hard enough. dream may have been taller though he had nothing on sapnap's wider and broader body. nevertheless, the submissive puppy boy stayed put because he knew that that was where he belonged.

"what'dya say, pet?"

sapnap inhaled softly through his nose as dream leaned forward, his tongue slipping out and licking at a particular spot on his neck, one he had memorised, one that he had sought out and learnt himself.

he smiled as he mockingly cooed out, "want me to fuck you like george?"

"yeah, i do."

dream almost bit down on the skin brushing against his lips as he heard the answer from behind him instead of below him, and heard it much too monotone to be his playful puppy anyway. 

"georgie," sapnap pouted beneath him, and dream scowled as he wriggled under his weight. "save me, georgie! i don't know how i got here!" 

george didn't seem too amused by his acting, his expression remaining a deadpan as he simply regarded the situation the puppy was in. his nose seemed to have stopped bleeding though it still had a rosy glow around the tip of it.

"you know exactly what you did, stupid puppy." his voice was nasally, and sapnap held back a bark of laughter at how funny george looked. "you poked your paws into his fragile ego."

"but he makes it so easy!"

"that doesn't mean you should do it."

"stop talking about me like i'm not here!" sapnap winced as his wrists were pressed into with dream's exclamation.

"annoying, isn't it?" dream watched unfathomably as george remarked in a petty tone and replaced his spot in his beach chair. "well, what are you waiting for, dream? fuck him like me." the british boy even had the nerve to lean into the freezing unit and pop himself a bottle of beer, kick his feet up and lean his body back in relaxation. "what's the matter? shy?"

dream wasn't in the slightest bit shy.

in fact, he loved making all of his sexual endeavors with sapnap crystal clear. it was why sapnap stopped using his face cam when he streamed, for dream had gotten cocky and had left a horrible pattern of midnight right up the side of his neck. it was why whenever george wanted a turn on their pup he would already find hand marks, love bites, rope burns and bruises burned everywhere in his skin that was possible.

the cynical little stare down they were having was disrupted by sapnap's impatience as he forced dream to look down at him by a hand at his jaw. he glared up at his questioning glance and exclaimed, "it's hot down here!"

at the mention of the heat, the senses of dream's tongue zoned in on the coldness of the beer that was still lingering. he whispered, thinking of the beer bottles in the cooling unit, "you're... hot."

sapnap looked up at him and blinked owlishly. "yeah..." he murmured lowly. "what're you planning?!" he suddenly exclaimed.

dream was wearing that face, the one he pulled when he found a new outfit online that they had never tried before, that he envisioned over sapnap's body and wanted to really see, wanted to feel through his touch.

it was the light bulb in his head reflecting through the glasses of his green eyes, and sapnap had seen it earlier; weeks before he stood in a sexy nurse outfit, had his pecs cupped by vinyl much too small for him, standing in front of dream's critical gaze.

"who, me?" dream cooed, feigning innocence.

"you're scheming! you have that face!"

dream smiled wider. "come on, puppy," he chirped, lifting himself up and climbing out of his trunks. "i'll fuck you better," he remarked, tossing the pair to the side. he glanced at his best friend and held the base of his erect cock towards him. "want a go, georgie?"

"no thanks," george replied dryly, throwing a judgmental look towards his hard on as he took another sip of his beer.

sapnap, with his shorts buried carelessly in the sand, crawled on all fours in front of dream and jumped to grab at his shoulders possessively. "it's all mine anyway!" he exclaimed, getting up on his knees and pressing their lips together.

dream almost toppled over onto his back from the enthusiasm of his puppy but he managed to level the both of them up with equally possessive hands over sapnap's waist. 

"spoiled brat," george scoffed as he watched them make out briefly. his eyes raked over sapnap's physique, not giving dream a drop of his attention. his tongue came out subconsciously as he gazed at the perkiness of sapnap's butt.

their kiss broke with the light squelch of their lips as dream pulled away to find sapnap's face molded with his satisfaction. he licked at his lips, eyes closed, and then opened them hungrily for more. he yearned as he grabbed at dream's upper arms and begged with a pout for more of his tongue inside.

"your mouth is cold!" he exclaimed, tail wagging for it.

"relax, puppy." sapnap squinted at dream as he caressed a through the drying strands of his hair. "why don't we pop you a beer?" 

before sapnap could try to spy out what dream was planning, the blonde shuffled through the bed of the sand and brought out another bottle. sapnap followed, simply eager to refresh his body, and consequently not at all noticing the way dream's attention lingered on the popsicle packets lying between the bottles, neither the look he shared with george.

dream loosened the beer cap with the strength of his teeth, an act sapnap's allured eyes zoned in on, and offered the chilled bottle to him. "drink."

dream, in turn, was charmed all the same. he almost wanted to grab the bottle back from him and kiss the beer out of his mouth as he looked stunning, tipping his head back and lapping it up. his desperate thirst had droplets falling messily from his mouth and winding down his worked up chest the same way the sea had from his hair. 

it was riling him up even more, so much so that he spat his idea out ever so bluntly, “i want you to fuck yourself on it."

sapnap almost choked on the beer he was swallowing when he heard the words, thrown at him with no warning and making his tail pause in disbelief at the scandalous request. no matter how much he showed through his expression that he thought dream was being ridiculous, the blonde persisted, pushed the bottle closer towards him with an encouraging look in his eyes.

"and there it is," george drawled behind them, smirking with the very same conniving expression as dream.

“you–? you want me to–?!” sapnap spluttered, gesturing at the beer bottle and then looking down at his stomach.

dream’s lips trembled as he suppressed laughter from sapnap’s vulnerability. after the three of them got together and fucked on the regular for a long while, he hadn’t seen that face of shock and fear of the unknown for a considerable time. he liked it, liked that there was a little part left of him to corrupt.

“george might have made you feel it down here…” dream murmured, dragging his finger up sapnap’s length, feeling him shudder, and stopping just an inch over his belly button. he paused and laced an arm around his hips.

a broken whimper sounded from the dog boy’s lips as he felt dream's finger brush against his hole. he made it flutter, opening up to dream being a natural response to feeling any part of him against his entrance, and held back another sound when it caught him a little harder.

dream’s words against sapnap’s ear made him want to whine, made his ears perk up and then fall flat. his tail was no different in its submission, for it bowed down to dream’s tone, deep and low, and bordering onto a docile growl.

“but i can make you feel it…” he drove his finger higher up his body, and it was so hot to sapnap that he swore he could get off to that graze of his finger alone, and it wasn’t even inside of him. “all the way…”

the coil beneath the finger on his belly tightened, his dick twitched closer to his body as it was hanging in the air, still needing to be filled to its proper size, and sapnap flourished by the next words, a part of him being released.

“...up here.”

sapnap looked down, breathless, and found that dream’s finger had rose about an inch and a half higher. when he pressed his finger in the same spot, just below the end of his rib cage, the knot inside seemed to loosen, and had let the rocking of dream’s finger against his hole take a smoother journey.

“aw,” dream cooed, acknowledging it, pushing himself deeper.

sapnap's grip around the beer bottle tightened harder as he felt the aching pressure of his finger more and more. “d–daddy..!" he whined, rocking back further onto the bone of this finger.

“you like the sound of that, hm, doll?”

his voice was soft, and with a gentle nudge of his head, he urged sapnap’s face towards his own and pressed a chuckling kiss against his lips. sapnap felt himself opening up more as he got wetter from behind, his slick coming out from the arousal of his body and easing the movement of his finger into him.

“poor puppy,” dream remarked fondly, a lovesick smile still holding his cheeks up as their lips broke contact. “got my finger all wet from just the thought of it.”

they weren't playing around anymore. there were no more playful back and forth or coy retorts – dream had his middle finger plunging deep inside of him the more the puppy's asshole allowed it to, and sapnap was losing himself over it.

george hadn't loosened him up because he hadn't needed to; sapnap had already been opened up and ready, but days had passed since then and now he was closed, now dream was acting out his promise and working him nice and undone for his turn.

"ah..!" sapnap moaned through a short whimper as dream slowly pulled out the finger he had inserted all the way down to the knuckle. he clenched around it, not wanting him to pull out so quickly, but it was gone and left his hole helplessly trying to grab onto anything that might have tried to enter. "back in..!"

george sucked on his teeth in the background, itching to set sapnap straight – he would have never accepted him making such demands if he was the one in charge.

"turn around." 

sapnap, his head light and heavy, followed the soft command dream gave him and unfolded out of his arms. the bottle was taken from his grasp as he turned around, faced the sea, and sat on his calves with his knees far apart. he lifted himself up and looked over his shoulder at dream, and slurred, "da–ddy..."

dream kissed his lips, his body pressing firmly against his back as he leaned up to reassure him. "'m right here, pup." hands rubbed up sapnap's bare thighs until they rested on his hips, and dream pressed light kisses against his shoulder until his face was pressed into his neck lovingly. "daddy's right here."

sapnap was drifting, falling like a feather, but dream was right there to cradle him.

he whined, needy, pressed back into dream's cock and tried to get it inside of him. he was empty, unfulfilled, needed to feel it all the way where dream had pointed.

he was so desperate for relief that his mouth dropped open and his tongue slid out to rest at the of his bottom lip. he panted, whimpered repeatedly and rubbed up against dream like he couldn't process any other response to him being there.

sapnap whined loudly when the shape of dream was lost as the blonde pulled away from him, but when he pushed back he could only cringe positively with his entire body at the feeling of something cold against the rim of his asshole. he jumped a little, but dream touched him into comfort, rubbed into the inside of his thigh, and had him reeling back into position again.

"oh..!" sapnap moaned. the rim of the bottle was cool against his sensitive tissue, and he wanted more, wanted to feel the bite of the its cold storage inside of him. 

"you like that, do you?" dream smiled.

he was watching him closely, watching every twitch of the muscles in his face because he always thought his puppy dog was especially gorgeous when he was taking something long and thick up from his ass.

"i'm gonna fit the whole thing inside, 'kay? you think you can take it?"

sapnap could take anything. dream and george's dicks were so unfathomably big and he had taken those, at the same time even, so the bottle of beer wasn't a concern to him. dream knew all too well, but he always sought out sapnap's confirmation and overall comfort.

"mm!" he nodded with the same enthusiasm he had for going to the beach, and that was enough for dream.

sapnap staggered in his stance and whined as dream pressed his thumb down on the inside of his cheek. he pulled him apart and edged the rim of the beer bottle inside of him, the bottle tilted and pushing around his fluttering entrance.

dream could never halt his amazement when he watched sapnap take things in – the puppy was so good at it, was a natural at loosening himself up, getting himself all wet to make the ascent upwards easier – sapnap was made to take anything, whatever shape or size, and dream was infatuated with watching every little moment of it.

"oh, angel," said dream, his grip on the body of the bottle hard and numbing his hand with its coldness. "you're getting so wet just to get it all in," he cooed, watching his lube coat the rim as it disappeared inside of his ass, and watching with a giddy tongue as it dropped down the neck of the bottle too. 

sapnap heaved as he adjusted to the mouthpiece inside of him, stretching him out. he looked over his shoulder again for reassurance that dream was there and almost immediately did he receive exactly that, dream leaning up and kissing his lips hardly, rubbing their tongues together hotly in a way that could only be wholesome for them. 

"such a good puppy for me, aren't you?" dream praised, giving him short kisses as his free hand scratched beneath his jaw. he knew that praise made sapnap open and ease up even more, and it was working as he inched the bottle more and more up inside of him without him even noticing. "looking so pretty; being a good boy for me 'n' georgie, yeah?"

at the mention of sapnap's other boyfriend, the puppy blinked up at him and looked over his other side, and there george was, sitting upright on the beach chair yet still lounging with his hard cock in his hand. 

dream chuckled against his ear, pressing little kisses there too as his wrist worked him open little by little.

"did you forget, pretty boy? we're being watched," he remarked cheekily, grinning when sapnap's eyes fluttered back to him. he was getting so out of it again, just like back in the car, and dream was adoring just how pretty the expression was on him. "maybe if georgie behaves i'll let him come over and play too."

sapnap looked up in interest at the prospect of having them both.

"i don't need to behave for you, asshole," george spat from the other side, not even stopping in his movements of getting himself off.

dream smirked, expecting the snarky comeback to his playful, meaningless flirting. "what a shame; puppy liked the sound of it." he looked back down at sapnap to see his eyes wide and begging. "you want george to come over and play, don't you?" 

"want georgie too," he nodded eagerly, his puppy dog ears flapping with him. 

dream looked up at him. 

"thought you wanted to one up me," george remarked, getting up and joining them in their complete nudity.

"i did, but..." dream looked down at sapnap and smiled craftily as he looked back up at him, naïve. "i have plans," he cooed, leaning down and kissing him at the corner of his mouth. "you needed cooling down, didn't you, pup?"

when he looked up and found george bringing himself over, bringing the cooling unit with him too, dream knew that they had thoughts alike, that they had the very same vulgar frame of mind. george simply narrowed his gaze when he smirked over at him knowingly. 

although dream had wanted to fuck sapnap into hysterics, and make george watch while he screamed his name, now that he had come up with the ridiculous idea of filling sapnap up with their refreshments, he didn't seem to mind george joining in. if there was one thing that they agreed on, it was that sapnap was there's to play with however they wanted. playing with him together once in a while wasn't such a bad thing either.

sapnap's tongue rolled out of his mouth as soon as george came around to his front. his brain turned even more into mush as his eyes caught the delicious curve of george's erection, lying across his faintly detailed stomach. the puppy dog reacted like a magpie to silver, conditioned to open his mouth and slobber down his chin the moment he so much as caught a glimpse of one of his owner's dicks ready to be sucked on. 

"need something in your mouth, whore?" george snapped.

sapnap panted. he did, he really did need something in his mouth. while he was slowly easing himself down onto the beer bottle, his front was feeling especially empty. he needed to be filled, he needed george to fill him up.

"you love these popsicles, don't you?" george purred, fishing one out and waving the packet in front of sapnap. his puppy dog ears flinched up from the cold when george smacked the popsicle packet across his cheek. "always shoving them down your throat when i'm streaming, hm? sending me videos of you sucking them like you're sucking on dick..!"

george pushing the enveloped popsicle suddenly between his lips and into his mouth had sapnap jolting backwards further down the beer bottle, his eyes rolling back from the rim pushing deeper inside of his body. he watched his expression, preyed on the tears that were collecting around his eyes, and smiled maniacally as sapnap uncomfortably swallowed around the plastic.

"dumb puppy, always needs a cock in him," scowled george, pulling the popsicle out and unwrapping it.

dream chuckled as he acknowledged their contrasting approaches. he hooked his chin over his shoulder as he peered at his begging face, preparing to take the popsicle into his mouth, and praised, "such a pretty puppy, always takes dick so well."

fueled by the attention of both boys, however different, sapnap lowered himself down as george pressed the popsicle into his mouth. it was striped, layered with different flavours of frozen fruit, and the tip gave him the taste of raspberry, sour and pleasant and reddening his tongue. every time he lifted his body back up, his hole slid achingly up from the cold glass and his mouth got inches closer to the next flavour on the popsicle stick - tangy orange. 

"ah..! so good and big! ah..! _nghh..!_ " sapnap whined as he bobbed himself up and down on the beer bottle dildo.

dream was enthralled as he watched him, as he watched his pretty hole get all puffy and opened up, as he listened to him moan and whine and whimper.

he was so gorgeous getting used and abused by the mouth and ass, so pretty being their puppy dog to experiment and play with. he took it all so well, dropped harder down on the bottle, leaned closer to the popsicle so he could wrap his tongue around it, sucked with force to get his mouth onto the orange flavour too. 

"ass up, pup," dream purred, pushing the bottle up his ass and lodging it inside. watching sapnap take and take, dream was starting to feel empty too: he needed to feel his puppy in his mouth too. the popsicle was pulled out of him, the coloured slobber branching off of his mouth and the ice, and he dropped to the floor. "you gotta keep it in, 'kay?"

as soon as his chest hit the sand, sapnap's ass was filled with the cold liquor of the beer. the bottle had drilled so deep inside of him that sapnap felt as though he had his own beer belly, as if he had downed the alcohol all by himself with how deep the liquid seemed to go. his ass was up, head turned sideways on the floor, and dream's hands steadied his hips up while he gazed down at his very own silver, full of beer.

"daddy.." sapnap whimpered, fuller than he had ever imagined himself to be.

"ah-ah," dream teased, hoisting his ass up further when trails of the beer started trickling down his thighs. he pouted in a feigned disdain at, his gut churning at the sultry sight of it deep down. "you're spilling, sapnap."

sapnap whimpered as his ass was pulled apart, trying so hard not to push out the weight of the beer inside of him.

"good puppies don't spill," dream continued, opening him up and smiling at his dwindling line of struggling whimpers, his big puppy body shaking with his effort to keep everything inside of him.

feeling a bite of sadism spike inside of him, dream rose his palm and slapped it against sapnap's left cheek, making him howl from the sharp, sudden impact and causing ripples of the beer to pour out of his swollen hole.

"daddy!" his puppy dog shrieked, his chest heaving up and down as he didn't stop his efforts to hold onto the beer. "don't do that..!" he cried. 

dream chuckled and rubbed into the spot that had pinked. "sorry, angel, i couldn't help myself," he remarked, loving the warmth beneath his hand, the way the pink dissipated from his skin when he pressed his fingers into it. 

george took it upon himself to cut the whining and demands short. if it was up to him, sapnap wouldn't have the guts to tell him what he could and couldn't do. if he spanked him, sapnap would muffle the noise and accept it, count even, how many spanks he had deserved for misbehaving. so george plugged his mouth with the popsicle again, dripping down his hand, and shoved it deep inside of him as he laid helplessly across the floor.

"choke on it, bitch," george murmured lowly, getting to the next colour of green, lime flavour.

the tip rubbed up against the back of his throat, cold and melting quicker than it had been. sapnap felt his skull numbing from the coldness of the popsicle, the fruity ice crumbling in his mouth and leaving a mixture of tastes to his senses. he'd remember it vividly after, the mix of raspberry and lime, and slowly, the taste of strawberry from the next layer of lighter red.

"i'm feeling mean," dream purred.

george looked up at him and his eyes were giddy. "be mean to him. do it."

dream cracked an amused smile. "you two are always fighting."

the older male scoffed, shoved the popsicle in harder until it crumbled apart completely, leaving a sticky, sloppy mess inside of his mouth and just the stick for george to easily slide out.

"he deserves it, the brat."

"but he's trying so hard," dream cooed, looking down in endearment. "look at him - he's shaking just to be a good boy," he sighed, gazing lovingly at his trembling body, as if he were terrified, between the coldness inside both sides of him.

george looked down at him judgmentally. the ice had completely melted inside of his mouth, leaving his tongue simply cold. the sand beneath his mouth was dyed the colours of the popsicle as he drooled everything out, his head spinning and his eyes fluttering in and out of consciousness. 

"looks awful to me," he murmured, grabbing his puppy by his hair and tugging his head up from the sand.

sapnap whined, his eyelashes fluttering as he forced himself to look up at him. george didn't falter with his mean gaze, even rose a challenging eyebrow at him.

"it's more like you're the brat, georgie." 

george shot back in disgust - he didn't like the way dream said it, and dream knew it just as much. "don't ever call me that again." that, and he wasn't the brat between himself and sapnap. he looked at him, all fucked out, and he hadn't even been dicked down yet, and demanded, "suck me off, puppy."

sapnap dumbly nodded, stuck his tongue out. the excess dribble of popsicle slid down his mouth hotly and george caught it with his dick, pressed the tip beneath sapnap's chin and let him drool all over his length.

"sapnap," dream called. 

the dog boy wagged his tail in response to the call of his name. it was criminally adorable for the situation they were in, so dream couldn't help the smile that rose his cheeks. he almost felt bad for what he was about to do to him, what they were about to do, but that didn't stop him from looking towards george. one shared look was all they needed and the other was aware of what their next moves would be. 

they knew each other perfectly, having spent most of their lives together, so before sapnap could shriek out a moan from dream grasping at his neglected erection, george shoved his own cock inside of his mouth and started fucking his jaw.

" _mmf! mmf! nngh..!_ "

dream could get drunk on the noises sapnap made, george pounding his heavy, throbbing dick inside of his mouth and muffling every whimper that could've thrashed with the waves. hearing him loud and clear was one thing, but hearing his voice restrained and forced down was another. dream had always loved both for what they were, his loudness pawing positively at his ego and the latter giving what they were doing an arousing feeling of wrongness. 

the sight of it was almost surreal to him from how beautiful he thought sapnap looked. he only had the perspective of the back of his head but that was more than enough for him. george's hand was buried in his hair and was keeping his head fixed in place. he bucked his hips up as he sat on the sand and had sapnap's skull rocking back and forth, in a hard and violent rhythm that only the dog boy would be up for because george had trained him specifically so well.

what dream was entranced with the most was that all while his mouth was getting mercilessly railed, and while a teasing hand was cradling his own dick, sapnap still had the willpower and strength to try and keep the beer dream had poured into him inside. it wasn't perfect, his hole twitching uncontrollably, spits of the beer squirting out and drops trailing down his thighs once more, but it endeared dream all the same. he was trying his hardest to be a good puppy and obey; and dream couldn't not adore his search for his validation, the way he always wanted to be good so dream would be pleased with him. 

if sapnap was so insistent on being such a good boy, then dream had no choice but to coddle and spoil him with his pleasure, which was why he collected the slick and beer mixture from his thighs in his palm and started getting him off by his dick.

george, knowing dream's preference for hearing sapnap loud and clear, especially when he came, pulled out of his mouth as he felt his own climax.

he held onto sapnap's head and listened to his short, high-pitched moans, his teeth meeting the exclaim "daddy!" though his mouth never moving to complete the sound. giving himself a few more pumps in synchronization with dream, george muffled a grunt as he came all over sapnap's face.

hot spouts of his cum caught onto sapnap, from his dog ears all the way down to the wobbling bottom of his lip, to the tongue that sprung out as he reached his own climax and lost everything in both sides. the puppy tainted the sand below his body and graciously let his ass flourish, spurting the beer back out, though into a mouth well prepared in catching every drop.

dream had pushed him over the edge and forced him to squirt it all out, diving in and attaching his mouth around his hole just in time to practically suck out and swallow the beer all by himself. the rim of sapnap's asshole was the rim of the bottle, and dream chugged on him, ate the beer all out so that his adam's apple was bobbing with the rush of the cold down his throat harder than george had ever seen. 

"oh god..!" sapnap cried, writhing in the sand as dream lapped his ass up. he wasn't even done cumming when dream had shoved his tongue inside and licked up the taste of beer from inside of his walls. "god, god, god..!"

george watched and listened hazily. dream's mouth against his asshole made the most horrific squelching noises, and he gasped every time he lost his breath and then dived in for more, rinsing and milking sapnap for all he was worth. the blonde was a monster with how fierce he was, eating him out like it was his only purpose, just like how sucking dick had been sapnap's own. 

the older brunette retorted breathlessly, "you're disgusting, you know that?"

after another broken whine from sapnap, the last droplet of his cum getting spat out of the tip of his cock, dream let him go and lifted himself up from the plush between his ass cheeks. 

he smirked, dragged the back of his hand over the corner of his lip, despite having beer and sapnap's slick smeared across the rest of his cheek. "puppy, i'm not done with you yet..!" he cooed, grabbing sapnap's weak body and rolling him over onto his back.

"da...–" dream kept in a cynical little giggle as sapnap looked up at him with bleary eyes, swollen by his tears, and lips bruised by the onslaught of george's cock inside of his skull. "–ddy..."

dream leaned down and kissed him gently, and with the energy he still had in him, sapnap pressed his lips back, his arms rising from the small hills of sand to wrap weakly around his neck. his body twitched and spasmed against dream, still high on his ejaculation and at the savagery of dream's mouth against his entrance, opened up and fucked into perfectly. dream ate it all up as he kissed him, his boots getting bigger with his head, his ego boosted a couple more levels than where it had already been before.

"did you just eat my cum?" 

dream licked his lips and grinned wickedly up at george. "yeah, guess we did."

george shot him more disgust than when he had eaten sapnap's ass out. sapnap looked up drowsily, trying to follow him with his eyes, but dream kissed his attention back.

"hey, puppy." dream brushed over sapnap's head with a gentle hand and scratching his blunt nails beneath his dog ears. george's cum was getting lost through the strands and flattening out his fur. "you were calling for god just then, but i'm right here," he murmured lowly.

sapnap understood his gentle words, however fucked out of it he seemed to look. he whimpered, unable to form proper words, and kissed up onto dream's lips again. the latter's lips twisted into another fond smile, and he kissed back to settle his head back into the sand.

"would you be an angel and lend your hole to me a little longer?"

sapnap nodded. dream was his daddy, his god even, and could use his hole whenever. it was his after all, his property. he owned it and could use it however he liked to; whether it was for his tongue, beer bottle, or popsicle stick. if dream wanted it, then dream could have it, because sapnap loved being able to make him happy. he was always ready to be played with by dream no matter what, always at the ready to be his good little puppy.

"i wanna play here, 'kay? but not with my dick just yet." he spoke in jumpy, playful syllables, the kind sapnap liked when he was deep in his subspace. "gonna put the popsicle in. see how pretty you look around all the colours. 'kay, puppy?"

dream hoisted his leg up over his shoulder, and sapnap let himself be moved. he had been so drained that it was like he was just a ragdoll for dream's exploring hands. he couldn't move even if he wanted to, could only look up at the blue sky with the specs of his tears clinging onto his barely open lashes. it was only when he felt the cold tip of a newly unwrapped popsicle enter his hole could he close his eyes and gasp.

"fuck," he heard dream murmur beneath his breath, before he threw his arms up above his head and shuddered with his full body.

the popsicle slid into sapnap easily, dream watching intently as every colour disappeared inside of him. darker red, orange, lime, lighter red, and then yellow, until all that protruded from sapnap's stretched hole was the stick he was holding onto. 

"you're so pretty." dream's endearment for him was clear in his voice as he pulled the popsicle out and watched his hole flutter to keep it in, rosy and loved up from all of his attention.

"so good..!" sapnap stammered out as dream pushing it in and out of him. "so, so good, daddy, ah..!"

"so, so pretty," he cooed, the hand wrapped around his raised leg rubbing up and down his thigh as he fucked the lolly back into him. he was slow and gentle, giving his movements a tone of love, as he listened to his puppy pant and whine and twitch beneath him. 

george shook his head beside him, watching the two of them back up on the beach chair. "you can never be mean to him," he scoffed. "'cause he's so pretty, or whatever."

"because he is, and you know it..!" dream exclaimed, pulling the ice lolly out finally. "here, i'm gonna fuck him," he murmured, absentmindedly handing it to george and letting his leg down from his shoulder. 

george didn't think twice about giving himself a taste of the melting popsicle, indulging in fruit, beer and sapnap's honey-like slick. 

"dream..." mumbled sapnap, reaching up for him. "love you..!"

dream snorted, leaning down and kissing him again. he was in that place again, where he could do nothing but proclaim his love for dream, couldn't fathom anything more than that, as his ears were dropped low and his tail was curled beneath his back.

"you love me the bestest?"

he pressed the head of his dick inside of sapnap's hole and dropped his mouth, satisfied. he was cold inside, refreshing as the sun beat down on their bodies, so dream used him like a sleeve and reached the higher depths of his belly with one swift thrust.

sapnap yapped and nodded eagerly, his tummy being filled with dream. he gasped, "love you.. love you..!" he pawed up at dream, tugged him down, and kissed him. "love you–!" he kissed again. "–the bestest..!"

dream mused playfully as he connected their foreheads together, pressing their bodies closer and pushing himself up inside as far as he could go. "even more than george?" 

sapnap nodded without a second thought, ignored the scoff from behind them. he just needed to be fucked for real, needed to be warmed up again as his inside felt cold and tainted by the ice lolly. he wanted dream, needed him, felt incomplete if he didn't feel his cum fill him up. 

"good boy," dream said gently, before he revved up his engine of his hips and started fucking his stretched out hole happily. 

" _ah! ah! ah..!_ " splatters of beer and his slick flew up as dream drilled his dick into his body, his hands having a death grip over his hips and bruising his prints into his skin.

the more he watched sapnap through his half lidded eyes the more his incentive grew to fuck him the best that he could. watching his tits jump up with every thrust, hearing his alluring moans, short and sweet, and so encouraging, the bulge in his belly jerking up and down as his big cock was shoved up and down inside of him – it was too much for dream; he couldn't let himself falter.

but there was one thing that overpowered everything else. 

sapnap slurred, his mouth dripping like the beer had dripped down his thighs, as he rambled on and on, voice jumping and hiccoughing as he was fucked rough, "so good, so–! so fu–! fucking good–! love daddy's cock the bestest! nngh..! big and good and–! _ah..! ah..!_ "

dream fed on sapnap's noises, let his ego be built up with every moan, whine, call of his name, every rambling, babbling line about how good he was, how good his dick was, how good he was feeling from dream's game. it made him feel like he had made up the cosmos with own hands, that's how much dream loved hearing sapnap, loud and clear.

" _daaaddy!!_ " the puppy dog whined hardly at one particularly good and deep jerk of dream's hips, hitting that spot the best he had ever felt it, his eyes rolling back and his muscles twitching into the sluttiest, filthiest face dream had ever seen.

sapnap was dirtied with cum for the second time as he howled, his body lurching and bringing dream with him on his release. his fruit and beer tainted hole was warmed up to the top of his gut by the thick heat of dream's cum, just as he had promised, the blonde sticking them together and lodging it inside. 

"so... good..! so.. so.. good..!" he continued under his breath, dream collapsing on top of him and sapnap's cum squeaking between their bodies.

the sun beat down on them, george sucked in irritation on the lolly behind them, and dream laughed briefly as his pride swelled, as he heard sapnap's last words before he passed out from his fatigue: "love... daddy's cock..! the best..!"

dream was winning, as he was meant to be.

dream 150, george 149.

**Author's Note:**

> i have mixed feelings about this. have no idea if i pulled it off and i think the ending was weak. reassure me? comments kudos whatever! hope u enjoyed!
> 
> haha anyways twt is nihilisums  
> come say hi!


End file.
